


Watch Movies With Your Rat

by orphan_account



Category: roadrat - Fandom
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Gay Male Character, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Being in the Outback you have numerous activities. Chatting up the local brothers, scrapping for parts, bounty hunting, and best of all going on sprees. However theres nothing wrong with taking it easy and just staying at your joint to rest and relax. Or in my case try to get a hyperactive rodent to plant it and watch a film with me.





	Watch Movies With Your Rat

**January 12, 7:43 PM**

**The Outback**

**Junker Joint**

Shirt off, pants off, mask off, and hook on the wall. All I got are my boxers and my piggy slippers with alittle cup of latte to enjoy my little alone time with my Rat. Its nice to sit down, take a breather and just...

"Roadie! I cant find the Dunkaroos!" shouted Jamie.

I sat down on the couch and set my latte on the lamp shelf to my right "Its in the top right counter next to the sink!" I shouted

"All I see are your Pachibuns and my Gumbooms!"

I rolled my eyes "Just grab those then will find the Dunkaroos later babe"

Then a thud. Obviously Jamie fell on his butt off the counter. Probably cause he heard me call him babe.

"Alrighty now for the drinks! Time for some Pop A Cola!" yelled Jamie in excitement.

"Last time you had those you told me they were stomach bombs." I said with scoff.

Jamie peeked around the corner and grinned "They are! That's why I like them!" 

"I took a sip of my latte and smiled back at him. "Just get your cute butt in here so we can watch the movie"

Jamie nodded "You got it mate"

He hurried and got all his gear and rushed over to the couch throwing everything to the third cushion and laying his head against my belly, wearing nothing but the short black shirt with the Patchi patch I put on the center. 

"Ready when you are mate" Jamie looked up at me and smile brightly.

I winked at him "Good boy, now what are you in the mood for?"

Jamie thought "Gay Fantasy Action!"

I chuckled alittle "Well that'll definitely narrow down the search results"

Jamie is very specific with his entertainment. He cant stand the generic action movie or some stereotypical romance, he loves fresh and new ideas from independent people. That and he loves looking for things with gay main characters.

I sift through the recommendations on the TV "They have Awesomenauts 4 stars out of 5"

Jamie lit up "I've heard of them! It's a very colorful and wild tv show mate! One character in there his name is Ted Mcpain and hes super funny! Hes got a little boyfriend named Boomer and those two remind me of us!" 

Didnt suprise me. Big guy little guy romances arent really a thing in media, so when Jamie sees that he instantly gravitates towards it.

I pressed play and began the first episode "Well it's not exactly a movie but one episode is an hour and thirty minutes long so it counts I guess"

Jamie shouted "Yaaaaay!"

The episode began and right away I could tell this was a show made for older kids young teens. No swearing or major adult content but lots of fun violence and very skimpy big monster men. No wonder Jamie wanted to watch this hes always been a big fan of sexy beast dudes hence why he thinks I'm good looking.

"Woooh! Go Ted! Bring on the pain!" Jamie shouted chugging his cola

I asked "Is there any reason he doesnt wear pants?"

The character Ted Mcpain literally runs around with a speedo and a cannon.

"Hes proud of his sexuality and his body!" Jamie pronounced

"Oh yea?"

Jamie nodded "Hes a gay black musclechub, and he doesnt care who knows it."

I chuckled alittle "Think hes cute?"

Jamie shook his head "Hes cool but you'll always be the sexiest man in the universe"

I put my hand on Jamie's face and gave it alittle squeeze "You just want some tonight dont you?"

Jamie blushed "You know I always want you mate."

I rolled my eyes "Silly little rat." 

I grabbed Jamie and I sat him up on my lap and laid his head against my chest. One thing I love about Jamie is how small he is compared to me, my body practically engulfs him. When I hold him against me it's like I'm holding a little Pachi. Jamie began to bury his face between my chest and make little moaning sounds. I could definitely tell he wanted some attention, I wrapped my arms around him and began to squeeze him and rub his little back.

"Mmmh...my little Rat."

Jamie giggled "My big piggy..."

If I wasnt so lazy I'd shove my big piggy deep in him.

"Jamie..." I pulled Jamie's head away from my chest "Open your mouth."

Jamie raised his eyebrow "W..why would I o..."

Before he could finish the question I immediantly pulled his head up to mine and began to engulf his mouth with mine. I could tell Jamie was alittle shocked but he wasnt gonna object to it. He closed his eyes and let his body go, giving me complete and total control over him. I began wiggling my tongue all around his little mouth, exploring every inch of the inside. Then I pushed him closer to me and shoved my throat down his throat. He shed a small tear but I could tell those were tears of joy. Whenever me and Jamie have moments like this he gets very emotional, as hes being loved.

Jamie pulled away to breath "Hooley Dooley..."

I gave him an evil laugh "Its not like you to pull away babe"

Jamie gave me a warm smile "I love you...I love you so much mate. Thank you for picking me up off the streets."

My heart just rose and sank back to back. Hearing Jamie talk like this is just not like him at all. It's very rare and genuine. 

"Jamie..." I held him close and began to snuggle him to ignite some body heat between us. "I love you too"

Jamie said in a whisper "I'm sorry I'm distracting us from the show"

I immediantly turned the tv off and whispered to Jamie "Dont be sorry. Awesomenauts can wait and your in desperate need of cuddles."

Hes a liar, lies to himself mostly. He cant hide his lies from me though. Deep down, hes a sad lonely child pining for warmth and affection. I'm glad I ran into him at the bar that day. Hes mine now, and I will never let him go. 

 


End file.
